The things you do when you're in love
by Chi-Cloud
Summary: Another one of my what if fics. What if Cloud died? YAOI!


Shtuff: This is a one part story I just wanted to get out of my head. One day I was reading 'Burn like the Sun' by Talya Firedancer and got to thinking (And yes Ryo it did hurt.). I thought, 'What would Zax do if Cloud died?'. The thought made me want to cry, in fact I did cry when I wrote this! I love Cloud, Zax and Seph so much! I cry when they die! WAGH! I hate myelf for doing this! NOOOO!!!! Don't die on me Cloud-Kuuuuun! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ff7 so there! Throws pots at lawyers Pyon!  
  
The things you do when you're in love  
  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
'Cloud is dying.'  
  
That's what the doctor had said. Zax kept turning the information in his head over and over. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the one person he loved most was going to die. It was like the world was ending.  
  
Zax tried to remember what had happened those past two weeks. Cloud and him was trying out for first class SOLDIER that day when it happened. They had gone into the reactor so Cloud could be infused with mako. All SOLDIERs had to be infused with mako and JENOVA cells to become first class. But Cloud had no idea what would happen that day.  
  
'I hate when they do this, let me just get this over with...' A rather nervous Cloud had said. He hated getting mako treatments. Everytime he'd get sick to his stomach and nearly puke. Up until now, it was just small injections. Zax didn't know if it was the fact that Cloud couldn't stand needles, or the mako itself. Either way he climbed into that module to be induced with mako. He was to be in the tank for several hours, submerged in the energy.  
  
It didn't turn out that way.  
  
After only about 45 minutes, Cloud's vitals dropped dangerously low, and wouldn't go back up. His breathing, which was being monitored, slowed to a near stop.  
  
Zax panicked.  
  
He ran to the tank and slammed his fist onto the emergency drain button on the side of the tank. Once it had drained, the tank's entrance opened with a loud hissing noise. Cloud fell forward into Zax's arms, unconscious. Breathing coming in small, unsteady breaths. His shirtless body was soak with sweat and mako, he was feverish. "Cloud! Wake up Cloud! CLOUD! Please...!" Cloud didn't answer. His body was still except for his breathing.  
  
Cloud hadn't woken up yet.  
  
If he ever would.  
  
Zax lay his head on the bed next to Cloud. he wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help him in this situation. He had to be strong, for himself. For Cloud. He thought of all those times that Cloud had been there for him, and visa-versa. He remembered Cloud the day he met him. Terrified, crying in an alley while being beaten up... again. He was at the point that he would very likely bleed to death if left there. Zax called out to the attackers. They recogized him, and ran like hell, not wanting to mess with an angered 2nd class SOLDIER. He ran to the down recruit. 'Hey, are you okay...?' He reached to touch his shoulder, Cloud flinched and looked at his savior. He got to his knees and threw himself into Zax's arms, and cried. Zax held him close, stroking his spiky blonde hair stained with blood. Cloud buried his face into his shirt, clutching it tightly. When Zax stood up with him, Cloud fell forward and collapsed onto him, weakened from the loss of blood. Zax carried him back to his apartment and took care of him.  
  
So sick and frail. Zax hadn't seen Cloud like this since then.  
  
Zax awoke to a soft moan. Cloud stirred and slowly open, his eyes, he had woken up! "... Z... Zax?" Zax sat up, and held Cloud's hand. "I'm right here, Cloud. He turned his head to look at Zax."I... I'm... sorry..." Cloud was crying, he knew what was going on. "Don't be sorry Cloud... It isn't your fault." Zax leaned down and embraced his petite lover softly for a moment. Cloud coughed violently and Zax let go, seeing the blood running from his mouth. And yet Cloud still smiled. He knew what was coming.   
  
"Zax, I just wanted to say I love you one last time..." Zax looked at him with a blend of anger, sorrow, and puzzlement. "No Cloud! Don't say that! You're not gonna... I won't let you...!" Cloud held a hand to Zax's face. "You know you can't do that." He gently pulled his face to his and kissed him. "I'm sorry..." Cloud smiled weakly at Zax. "I love you..."  
  
Cloud's form went limp in Zax's arms. He stopped breathing. Cloud was dead.  
  
Zax finally allowed himself to cry. Tears streamed from his gold mako eyes. Cloud was dead, the love of his life was gone. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it! But the voice in his head kept saying 'He's gone.'   
  
In his misery, Zax had an idea. The idea made his stomach wrench, was this really the answer? Before he could think it through, he pulled out his pocket knife and slit his wrist. He watched as the blood flowed faster with each heartbeat.  
  
Zax smiled.  
  
Zax gave one last kiss to Cloud's lifeless body as he began to feel drowsy. He lay into bed next to Cloud and wrapped his arm around him. He buried his face into the crook of Cloud's neck and closed his eyes. "I... love... you... too... Cloud... for... ever..." He said as he slipped away into the darkness...  
  
Zax awoke with a gasp as he heard Cloud moan. 'A dream...' he thought, relieved. Cloud sat up in his bed and stroked Zax's long raven spikes. "Hello Zax..." Cloud gasped as he was dragged into a gentle embrace. "Oh Gods Cloud! You're alive! I thought you died!" Cloud, startled, wrapped his hand around his lover. "Nope! Not gonna get me that easy!" He chuckled, the coughed violently, scaring the shit out of Zax. He quickly pulled away to look at Cloud's face. He smiled, seeing no blood. "Gods! You're gorgeous!" Zax smiled and gave him a kiss. He then grabbed his hand and pulled his lover out of the hospital bed. "Get some clothes on, once we get you checked out we're goin' home! How's that sound?" Cloud nodded cheerfully and hugged Zax again.  
  
"Hey, have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Only about a million times, why?"  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
Owari  
  
Niko Niko Niko! Didn't expect that ending didja? Ne, ne? Well I didn't really want to kill Cloud so I decided on this ending instead. If you REALLY want to read a love suicide fic, go read my fic 'Bloody Valentine' (Will be posted soon! Keep an eye out!). It's CloudxVincent so it's a bit different, and longer... So NIKO and SAYONARA!  
  
WOOOOT! 


End file.
